Robotron 2000
by Maran-DUH
Summary: Song Ficsih. Based on Robotron 2000 by Freezepop. Oneshot. Trory.


I posted this once without really giving it a final read through, and I didn't realize that the ending didn't make much sense. It should be better now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gilmore Girls, if I did then I most certainly wouldn't be writing my ideas here, but I would broadcast them all over The CW or The WB for all to enjoy. I also don't own Robotron 2000 by Freezepop.

**Summary:** Songfic-ish. Loosely based on Robotron 2000 by Freezepop. AU. Trory.

**Dedication:** I am dedicating this one-shot to Geoff, one of my bestest friends ever, without whom I would have never heard Robotron 2000 and I never would've been able to make this story.

**Rating:** PG

_**Robotron 2000**_

The year was 3456. Tristan Dugrey was waltzing down the street, well, as much of Tristan Dugrey that still existed. You see, Tristan Dugrey was a robot. He looked human, but behind the synthetically developed skin, he was all metal. In the year 2009 he was in a horrible car- or at least something similar to the car- accident. The doctors gave him a choice- he could die, or pay extraneously from the rectum for millennia to be a kind-of-living robot. He was still paying it off, and as Tristan semi-waltzed contemplating the amount of money he had wasted on his hunk of junk body, he ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Oh!" a small brunette exclaimed, falling backwards in the process.

Lucky for her, Robo-Tristan was able to catch her before she fell too far. "I'm sorry," he said robotically. Unfortunately, his sugary sweet voice was lost in the life saving transformation. The only part of him that was truly his was his blue eyes.

"It's no… Do I _know_ you?" the girl asked.

"I don't think…" His eyes studied her closely. Certainly this girl couldn't be her, she was gone in 2075. He went to the funeral, and yet here she was, an exact replica if nothing else.

"Oh, alright then. You can let me go now." Her light voice broke him out of his reverie.

"What I meant to say," he said, releasing her from his grasp, "was that I don't think that that would be so absurd if we did know each other. However, since we don't remember, I suppose re-introductions are in order. Tristan Dugrey," he finished, extending his hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore. People call me Rory."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks; he was stunned. Then he noticed her outstretched hand and raisin it to his synthetically warmed lips, kissed the knuckles gently. "How about a cup of coffee?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"I could never turn down coffee," she replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, catching himself before he could say "I know".

---

As they walked toward the café' they talked. They talked about music, neither of them was happy about the turn that music had taken in the world. It was too much like the 1980's hair bands. They talked about food and family, and books. Endlessly they talked about books. They talked through their coffee, and started to walk home.

"So how old are you?" Rory asked.

Tristan was afraid of this question. Should he tell her his actual age? Or lie that way he didn't scar her? "I'm… I'm 21," Tristan lied easily, realizing that maybe this was the right choice. "You?"

"I turned 19 a couple of weeks ago."

"Alright then, now that that's out of the way," Tristan said, slinging arm across her shoulders, "What next?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you think?"

"We could-" Tristan didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence because just as the next word was about to come out of his mouth, a loud siren sounded.

"What the hell?!" Rory shouted over the blaring noise, covering her ears.

"Oh no. Not again."? Trist said, barely loud enough for Rory to hear over the sirens.

"What is it?!"

"It's the end."

"Don't be so melodramatic!"

"I wish!" Tristan finally shouted as the volume of the sirens increased. Suddenly a man's face appeared on every flat surface in sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, I am Mr. Smith, and I will soon be bombing you planet. You see my friend and I have a bet as to how many of you will actually survive. You have seven minutes and 42 second to prepare, starting," the enlarged face looked down at a gigantic wrist watch directly in his line of sight. "Oh crud, stupid watch! Egor!"

A large deformed man appeared next to Mr. Smith, "Yesh?" It drawled.

"I need you to fix my watch! It broked again!" Mr. Smith's thumb instinctively found its way to his mouth.

"Hereg, lete may see." Egor took the extended watch with great care and proceeded to throw it onto the floor violently. Stomping on it and throwing it all around. Then he left the screen and returned with a new watch, and delicately reapplied it to his master's wrist.

"Thank you, Egor. You may leave now," Mr. Smith replied, looking back at the camera. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you have no two minutes before I destroy you all. Have a good last two minutes of you life!"

Mr. Smith's face disappeared and all the surfaces appeared back to normal. Everyone looked around for a second, and then all hell broke loose. People were running through the streets screaming, jumping off of building, and in front of moving vehicles. Proclamations of love were being shouted into the air, prayers for life resounded, and through it all a chorus of "Oh my God!" could be heard.

Through the pandemonium Tristan could only think one thing 'keep her safe this time".

"C'mon!" He yelled to Rory, roughly pulling on her hand.

"Where are we going in two minutes?!" Her blue eyes darting around panic stricken.

"My place!"

"I hardly think-"

"Don't think! It'll make it better."

"Excuse me?!" She attempted to stop, but Tristan just picked her up and ran into his basement cellar fifty yards away.

"Tristan! The world is about to end and we're hiding in your basement?!"

"I was safe here last time."

"Last time?"

"Listen to me, and don't get freaked out but I've been 21 for years- like over a thousand. And in 2075 this happened. The woman that I loved died that day because I let her go home early. When she died, I died. You are somehow related to her. I don't know how I missed you, I don't know how it worked, but I can't lose her again. And by losing you, I'd lose her." Tristan looked down at the ground where he was sitting.

Rory reached over and took his hand in hers. "I'm so sor-"

A loud bang rang throughout the world.

---

Rory woke up in a cold sweat. Panting heavily she looked around. The bed, the walls, the pictures on the nightstand all were familiar. She was in her room.

She looked back down and noticed a pair of concerned blue eyes. "You okay?" Tristan asked, groggy from sleep.

"Yeah," she whispered, snuggling back into his chest. "You'll keep me safe."

**Robotron 2000**

And when the air raid sirens wail  
He holds me in his metal arms  
Whispers in his soothing robot voice

I'll keep you safe from harm  
And hold you in my arms  
I'll keep you safe from harm


End file.
